


The Art of Love

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after "Basics II".<br/>Originally written in 2004. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.<br/>Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for adult themes, language and sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Art of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Basics II".  
> Originally written in 2004. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for adult themes, language and sex.

PART ONE

Has Chakotay ever kissed Captain Janeway?

Tom gave a mental snort at his thought, barely managing not to roll his eyes. His choice of wording was a little too revealing. He obviously maintained a distance from Voyager's leader, clearly preferring a professional formality to coolly color even his musings about her.

But just as obviously, he wanted to keep Chakotay close.

*Much* closer, if truth be told. In relations infinitely more personal, perhaps one might even say intimate...

Who was he kidding? *Definitely* more intimate. Starting with a kiss...

Chak's---oh, great, now Tom was into nicknames, again betraying his less-than-objective perspective---*Chakotay's* lips were the stuff of Tom's fantasies. Lush, full, they looked soft and he bet they would taste sweet when they parted for him.

*If* Tom corrected with a mental sigh. He allowed a sidelong glance at his co-pilot. Yep, those lips looked good in profile, too. They deviously conspired with soul-stealing brown eyes to soften the austere planes of Chakotay's face in repose.

Of course, Chak was even more gorgeous when the lips curled and the eyes danced and those damnably adorable dimples made an appearance.

In Tom's fantasies, the dimples showed up 10.7 seconds before Chakotay would lean in for a kiss...

Of course, Tom was as horny as any other red-blooded human male. So when Tom was *not* in a shuttle with Voyager's XO heading for a planet rumored to be rich in dilithium (well, actually, when he wasn't on duty at all because stars knew the uniform pants did nothing to hide a hard-on), Chak's lips would explore various other parts of Tom's anatomy. And that imagined tender smile quickly shifted to a smoldering leer.

Which was always fine with Tom, because in those fantasies he leered right back. And let those lips do whatever the hell they wanted. Along with the rest of Chak's body, of course.

But Tom never got past fantasy, and odds were he never would. Tom didn't know whether Chakotay had actually scored a home run with Janeway or not, but he was all-too-keenly aware that he himself was striking out with the Maquis dreamboat.

Not that he had ever gotten a chance at bat.

Tom refrained from sighing again, even silently. But he *was* a bit depressed. Although Chakotay still gave him all the civility and courtesy he was due as a fellow officer on- and off-duty, the friendship they'd cultivated in their time on Voyager had pretty much gone down the tubes during the Jonas incident.

Even saving the whole damn ship from the Kazon hadn't really gotten Chakotay to be at ease in Tom's company. He wasn't chilly, mind you, but also not as warm as he had been.

Which was really too bad, because Tom knew they'd have a hell of a hot time together.

The thinning of Chak's luscious mouth quickly reminded Tom that he was staring. And that it was rude to stare. And that he'd better get his eyes on the road before they smacked into a planet or something.

But he still wondered about that kiss...

***************

Chakotay forced himself to relax now that Tom turned back to the viewscreen without prodding.

But it disturbed him that he could tell when Tom was watching him without needing to look the younger man's way. He could *feel* those blue eyes boring into him, intense, unwavering.

Hungry eyes. Not quite a predator's steely gaze, but unnerving nonetheless. Chakotay had felt that kind of stare before.

Seska had definitely given Chakotay the same kind of look, both before and after their affair. B'Elanna had also eyed him with the same mix of speculation and sensuality, early in Voyager's journey. Considering he thought of her as a sister, he'd been intensely relieved when she'd dropped the starving wolf impression a few months ago.

A sigh was carefully bitten back at the wish that *Kathryn* would look at him that way when they were alone together.

But she never had. Even when he was the only man on an entire planet, she'd shown more interest in a monkey.

It figured. Just his luck that he couldn't get a rise out of a woman who was just his type: serious, scientific, sober, even slightly staid Starfleet through-and-through.

She *had* to be his type. Because no way was he going to give in to the lascivious looks of an irrepressible, irreverent Starfleet-in-name-only smartass. Especially not when said smartass looked like he was ready to devour something. Or someone. And would be more than happy to take it as well as he could dish it out.

No, no, no, no, no. Chakotay was done making brash choices. Tom Paris was a golden temptation---all long lean limbs and sky-blue eyes with a killer smile and breezy charm---that he couldn't afford to succumb to. Because the Flyboy was known as a fly-by-night, and Chakotay couldn't risk becoming a notch on the heartbreaker's bedpost.

Because he was afraid he really would end up heartbroken. The emotional stew Tom's deception had thrown him into was the first sign. The panic he'd felt when they'd lost contact with Tom's shuttle just before the Kazon took over the ship was the confirmation---stamped, notarized, and in triplicate. Chakotay was definitely susceptible to one Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris. He tried to limit exposure, hoping to avoid falling more deeply under the blond's spell.

Chakotay allowed himself a quick glimpse of his potential addiction. Yes, Tom Paris was undeniably a handsome man. Clean-cut, fine-featured, with a vibrancy that shone more brightly than the golden highlights in his hair. Chakotay's eyes dropped to admire the pilot's skilled fingers on the console. He could easily imagine those slim digits displaying the same mastery over anything they touched.

He shivered, thoughts straying to imagined encounters where he could see the contrast of their skin tones: Tom's hands on his chest, sliding down his sides, moving inward to...

A quickly suppressed grunt of frustration jerked him upright in his chair. He focused on the sensor readings in front of him, furious at himself and determined to avoid the curious gaze of his companion. "We should be landing on the planet in twenty minutes."

***************

"Oh, uh, yeah, I mean, yes sir." Tom hastily checked vectors and ran equations in his head to prevent himself from staring again. But he did wonder what had caused Chakotay's eyes to dilate like that.

He turned his thoughts to the aliens they were visiting. According to Neelix, by reputation the Roarkeans were a highly advanced Ocampan-looking race with limited telepathic abilities. Those alleged "psychic sensibilities" caused them to strictly regulate aliens' visits to their planet.

Voyager was ordered to stay at least three days away. If they wanted to negotiate, they had to send a delegation of two in a single shuttle. If Chakotay and he could find acceptable terms for a trade agreement, the aliens would send an unmanned freighter back with them to Voyager to deliver any agreed-upon supplies.

And the ship could certainly use the materials. They were running low on just about everything on the list, with no other known sources for restocking anywhere in the next sector.

So the captain hadn't protested when the Roarkean leader, Tatu, had nixed Tuvok's inclusion on the away team. The aliens had been insulted by the notion that Voyager felt the Roarkeans needed coddling. (Their take on Janeway's choice of a "non-emotive specimen" as a negotiator.) Everyone on the bridge winced at the polite dressing-down the captain had received before Tom got swapped into Tuvok's position.

Tom wasn't so sure it would do any good. Roarkean technology was far more advanced than their own, so what could they really offer in exchange for the tritanium, deuterium, dilithium, and all the other materials on their requisitions?

************************************************************  
************************************************************

Five days later, Tom still couldn't tell if they were getting anywhere with the Roarkeans. The aliens had everything Voyager needed and more, plus star charts that would cover the next year of their journey.

But they weren't interested in negotiating. Hell, all they seemed to want to do was show off their home world and listen to Chakotay tell stories about Voyager.

Tom's brow furrowed as he reflected how lucky they were to still be on the planet at all. The Roarkeans weren't interested in anything Chakotay and he were authorized to offer. Their hosts had shown signs of getting ready to shuffle them off empty-handed to their shuttle when Chakotay basically threw the two of them on the mercy of the court. 

The commander had started explaining how they came to be in such dire straits. Of course, it had sounded more like a novel than a report. And the aliens were intrigued---in fact, they had done a complete 180 and invited the Voyager officers to stay for a few days.

Yeah, it was fortunate that the Roarkeans had a jones for a good story. And that Voyager's Scheherezade was leading the away mission. It was the only reason they were still in negotiations, though Tom didn't know *when* these folks would get around to making an offer. He sighed to himself. They could only hope the aliens would thank Chakotay for services rendered with a hell of a big tip.

Until then, Tom was stuck wool-gathering while Chakotay spun his yarns. Honestly, Tom was surprised at how well *he* came off in some of the tales. Considering how pissed Chakotay had been in real life over the Jonas incident, he'd been remarkably gracious when relating the story of Voyager to these strangers, often casting Tom as a hero.

Tom had actually enjoyed hearing his current lust object sing his praises.

Hell, Tom would have enjoyed listening to Chakotay recite engineering specs, so he'd had a really great five days adding to his collection of Chak-fantasies. He'd watch Chakotay's lush mouth move, listen to that velvet voice, absorb the serenity of the older man's aura, and just drift off into one sexy scenario after another. He was lucky the Roarkeans didn't seem to be all *that* telepathic, since none of them looked at him funny as he sat there with a dreamy expression and XXX-rated thoughts.

He had to watch the moaning, though. He'd covered up by coughing so often that Chakotay had run a medical tricorder over him last night to check for cold or flu.

Too bad Chak didn't do the traditional hand-on-the-forehead-check-for-fever thing. Tom could have gotten a lot of mileage out of the touch of that broad palm, those long clever fingers, even for such an innocent reason.

Because it didn't have to *stay* innocent. Chakotay could lean in, with the barest hint of a growl in his voice as he said, "Are you comfortable with those arrangements, Lieutenant?"

Whoops! Tom rewound the last few seconds of reality and recalled Tatu suggesting Tom stay put while Chakotay received a tour of the leader's art collection. "Uh, yeah, I mean, not a problem, Commander."

Dark brown eyes seemed to be peering at him remarkably like the Doc's when confronted with a puzzling specimen. But finally Chakotay nodded and rose. "We should return in a few hours. Jyulee---" He indicated Tatu's Chief of Staff. "Will be keeping you entertained." 

He offered a slight smile. "And keep yourself out of trouble, OK?"

Tom just grinned, hoping that the tease was a sign of a warm front approaching. He would be glad to have Chakotay back as a friend, and not only because of his vague hopes (and specific, nay explicit dreams) of bagging the Big Man...and stuffing...and mounting...Oh, yeah.

He relaxed back in his chair as the Roarkean leader and Chakotay left. "So, what did you have in mind?" he asked his keeper idly, not particularly caring how he spent his time apart from Chakotay.

The sly smile that suddenly sprang to the alien woman's face sent a chill down Tom's spine as Jyulee answered, "It's what's on *your* mind that we need to discuss, Lieutenant Paris."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, carefully wiping his mental slate clean. Very clean. If she meant what he thought she meant...

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Jyulee rose and maneuvered around the table, a definite slink to her walk. She stopped and perched on the arm of the chair next to Tom's. "You've been wondering how to acquire the needed materials for Voyager, yes?"

She paused a moment, looking him over. Now Tom knew why the rabbit never bolted from the wolf: It was hypnotized by the predator's stare.

Suddenly the alien chuckled and patted his knee, breaking the tension. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. I have no personal designs upon your virtue."

Tom didn't acknowledge the relief that loosened his muscles. "Then what exactly are we negotiating here? I'm guessing that there's *something* you want in exchange for a shipload of supplies."

Jyulee nodded. "Roarkeans have highly developed telepathic and empathic sensibilities. Our artwork is a reflection of that aspect of ourselves, resonating on more than the physical levels." 

She looked directly at him. "You have a refreshingly straightforward psyche. You project what you think and feel without filtering. What I would like you to do, is share a moment of intensity with us. Specifically, to act out one of the fantasies that have been filling your mind these last few days."

"What?!?" Tom leapt out of his chair, backing away from the woman as if she were dangerous. Hell, she *was* dangerous. Because she was crazy. "No way. Chak would *never* agree to---"

Jyulee smiled. "This arrangement is between you and me."

The matter-of-fact statement stopped Tom mid-flight. "What, so, Chakotay wouldn't be involved? How's that possible?"

"You will be escorted to a chamber that is similar to your 'holodeck'." The sheer reasonableness of Jyulee's tone combined with Tom's curiosity to draw him closer. She continued, "It will be set up like the place you call Sandrine's in one particular fantasy, including a Chakotay bound and waiting for you..."

Tom swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry with lust. That *had* been a particularly good one, and to have the chance to make his dream a reality... "And Chakotay won't know about it?" he asked, skepticism scrunching his features.

"I assure you, *I'm* not going to tell him," Jyulee replied archly.

"So what will I get out of the deal?" Tom tried to appear nonchalant but suspected the Roarkean knew how turned on he was by the thoughts of getting his hands on the Big Man, even as a hologram. "And just how many people get to watch my pornographic performance art? Will there be an audience?"

"Dilithium, deuterium---basically all of the metals, minerals, and materials on your list." Jyulee stood and walked over to Tom. "And while there will be no Roarkeans in the room with you, we will record the incident for display later, including the emotional emissions."

Tom took his time answering. Really, a whole 30 seconds went by before he figured he didn't actually have a choice. Voyager needed the supplies and, hell, he *wanted* this. "Well, if you feel you must have a human sample for your collection, who am I to stand in your way? I'll do it."

"Then we have an accord." Jyulee bowed and motioned him to precede her. "Please come with me to get ready as the chamber is prepared..."

***************

Chakotay watched in shock as the image of Tom disappeared through a doorway. When the screen switched off, he turned to Tatu. "Why did you show me this?"

The alien was nonchalantly leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Because your lieutenant only arranged for the materials themselves, not a ship to transport them to Voyager."

Suspicion narrowed Chakotay's eyes. He knew the volume of the needed supplies would never fit in their tiny shuttle. "I'm guessing my participation in this sordid little affair is going to be the price?"

"Oh, yes, Commander. Your presence is absolutely necessary." Tatu moved away from the wall, sauntering over to where Chakotay stood. "You are an emotionally complex individual. It is not easy to discern what lies beneath your layers of calm. So in a way, you are the perfect complement to your more candid companion."

Chakotay refused to flinch before the avid glee shining in the alien's eyes. "What are your terms?"

"You will go into the chamber, undress, secure yourself as indicated, and wait for your lieutenant's arrival. You will then allow him to act out his fantasy. At no time are you to resist, nor in any way indicate that you are the real man. We will preserve your encounter, as Jyulee explained." Tatu's brows rose as if to ask, Well?

Chakotay bit back a sound of frustration. He couldn't see a way out of the situation. Voyager was desperate for supplies, and Kathryn would never just sweep in and take them. They had to make sure the materials made it to the ship, so letting Tom go it alone wasn't really an option.

Ah, hell, he might as well admit to himself---and probably that devious bastard Tatu---that he would never let Tom go through something like this alone.

He wasn't sure what worried him more: the content of Tom's fantasy---or his own anticipation of it. "Very well."

Tatu beamed. "Excellent, excellent. While you are preparing we can discuss conditions for acquiring the star charts you wanted..."

Squaring his shoulders and marching like he was on the way to his execution, Chakotay followed the Roarkean leader out the door.

************************************************************

It was actually quite cold in Sandrine's when you had no clothes on. Chakotay glanced down---he was kind of surprised that he wasn't showing any problem with shrinkage.

Not that he wasn't a respectable size in any condition. It was just, well...you never got a second chance to make a first impression.

Chakotay snorted at the absurdity of his thoughts and shook his head. He was leaning against one of the support columns in Sandrine's, his arms stretched above him. One wrist was tied with each end of what looked like curtain rope, the center of the length tossed over a jutting wall sconce.

About the only thing jutting around here...

Chakotay suppressed a chuckle and twisted his wrists in the loops. They were tied in slip knots, so he could pull free at any time. But he really couldn't, because that would break the deal.

He just hoped that Tom wasn't into anything too kinky. Kinkier than bondage, that is. Chakotay almost chuckled again at the way everything shifted when Paris was thrown into the mix, even what Chakotay considered "normal behavior" sexually.

Ah well. One thing you could definitely say, life with Tom Paris was never boring...

Chakotay frowned, his mood sobering at the thought. He wasn't *with* Tom. He was just waiting to be used by him---if he were lucky. After all, Tom could have some unresolved issues about the way Chakotay had treated him after the Jonas plot was revealed. And might have been fantasizing about working out his issues by working over Chakotay's hide with his fists.

At least he couldn't see any whips or knives handy.

And, just by the way, Chakotay was supposed to be attracted to *Kathryn*. Beautiful, brilliant, eminently suitable *woman*.

He really should not be standing here speculating about whether Tom's chest hair was wiry or soft...

But maybe he should. After all, he was about to have sex with the man. A one-night stand---literally.

And since it would be only sex, Chakotay would be better off focusing solely on the physical, and forget anything involving deeper emotions at all. Or souls, or hearts, or minds...

This waiting was slowly driving him batty. He wondered what the Roarkeans would make of it later on.

But he already had a title for the piece: Portrait of a Naked Lunatic.

***************

Tom stepped through the doors to Sandrine's, marveling at the attention to detail. He wondered if the aliens' version of Chakotay would be so finely crafted.

He nearly moaned as his cock twitched at the thought. On the one hand, it was nice to have no cloth restricting his manhood as it filled and grew.

On the other, he really should have insisted that he be wearing clothes when he walked into the bar.

He froze two steps in, as a light clicked on above a naked bronze banquet for one.

Damn.

The Roarkeans couldn't have done a better job. A magnificently bare Chakotay was leaning against a column, arms tangled in the curtain cord that in Tom's fantasy he'd ripped from the drapes. In the daydream, Chak had been teasing Tom all night while they played pool, caressing the cue stick, fondling the balls, slowly wetting those sinfully curved lips with what appeared to be a very talented tongue...

Tom took a deep breath. This is what the scenario led to: Tom ripping Chak's clothes off and stringing the man up for a good long hard fuck.

He sauntered the few steps in, noting that their uniforms were scattered all over the room. At least there didn't seem to be any rips in them. *That* would have been tough to explain to the real Chakotay when they met back up later.

A few steps brought him to his captive. He let his eyes run slowly from the bound wrists, down the raised arms to broad shoulders, along the muscular chest flowing into firm abs, flat belly and strong legs. He wasn't surprised that Chakotay was all smooth tawny skin, with only a few fine black hairs highlighting his groin.

He *was* a little surprised to see Chakotay's cock was only slightly hard. He hadn't imagined this particular variation very often. Most times he had a laughing, lusty companion.

Maybe the Roarkeans wanted to draw this out...

Tom smiled. That was fine with him. Then Chakotay's tongue peeked out to bring a wet gloss to that full mouth and all of Tom's thoughts dissolved into lust. He reached out to begin playing with his sex toy...

***************

Chakotay gulped at Tom's expression. It was the *look*, magnified about tenfold. Tom's cheeks were flushed, blue eyes glazed and dilated almost black. Chakotay wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone so aroused before.

Which automatically drew his gaze down to Tom's cock, which widened his own eyes.

Now *that* was the way to make a first impression. The long, thick length was rosy with blood, shiny with pre-cum, rising out of a nest of light brown curls.

Chakotay licked his lips again, wondering what Tom tasted like. Also nervously trying to remember if he'd ever taken a man that big before. Sure, Tom wasn't any larger than Chakotay, but obviously Chakotay had never been on the receiving end of his *own* cock.

And it had been quite a few years since he'd taken *any* man's dick. Chakotay hoped his hasty prep would be enough.

Chakotay tried not to flinch as Tom's fingertips landed on his collarbones, both hands lightly stroking. His whole body shivered under the touch, a moan rising from his throat as heat gathered in his loins.

Tom's hands continued exploring him idly, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Long fingers teased nerves in Chakotay's shoulders to life, delicately ran down his sides, roughly scraped nails up his midriff and over his nipples, which sprang to hard points and earned Tom a gasp.

He had been mistaken before---Sandrine's was too hot. Chakotay could sense the sweat breaking out from his pores as Tom's touch continued to arouse him, sliding down his back with pressure he could feel painting red lines along his skin, over his buttocks and down his thighs as Tom knelt before him.

He couldn't hold back a strangled groan of Tom's name as the younger man suddenly swallowed Chakotay's cock.

***************

Tom hummed around his tasty mouthful, pleased to feel the length jerk and grow against his tongue. He kept his hands wrapped around Chakotay's thighs, sliding from the sensitive backs of his captive's knees all the way up to that delightfully round ass.

He'd decided to save the kiss for later, wanting Chakotay as hard and hot and desperate as he felt himself. The shudders wracking Chakotay's body and soft moans were signs that Tom would soon have his wish.

His fingers seemed to move of their own accord into the tempting crack between the bronze cheeks. Tom scraped his teeth lightly down the straining length between his lips as he pressed a fingertip firmly against the puckered opening he sought, breaching Chakotay's body.

The heat of the satiny channel engulfed his finger in tight, hot, slick...Tom moaned himself at the thought of thrusting his dick there instead.

After a few minutes of cock-teasing and finger-fucking, Tom knew by the balls drawing up against his chin, the pulse of the big vein against his bottom lip and the taste of pre-cum on his tongue that Chakotay was close. He immediately pulled back, letting the lovely dark cock slide from his mouth.

He looked up as Chakotay slumped against the column, panting. What a beautiful sight: Chakotay's body sheened with sweat and still trembling from Tom's ministrations. He began kissing his way up Chakotay, sucking the flesh between his teeth for a series of stinging kisses, leaving his mark on inner thigh, navel, chest. Pausing there to take the pebbled brown nipples into his mouth one at a time to bite, then soothe with delicate kisses and licks, swiping the salt from Chakotay's soft skin.

He felt Chakotay arch into him, trying to press their bodies together. Tom slid his hands back down to Chakotay's groin, taking the silk-skinned, rock-hard cock into his grip.

Tom held wide brown eyes with his own as he stroked Chakotay's cock in his fist, using his other hand to tease the crown with his nails. He reveled in the moans falling from Chak's lips, the way Chakotay strained against the ropes to push his hips forward to meet Tom's hands. Suddenly Chak's eyes closed, his head dropped back to bare his throat as he came into Tom's hands, groaning his name.

The sound and sight of Chakotay's orgasm and the hot seed filling his fingers almost made Tom come himself. He took the creamy fluid and smeared it over his cock, anxious now to claim his prize. He leaned down to capture the lush mouth that haunted his dreams...

And couldn't. He froze, a centimeter from Chakotay's lips.

This wasn't Chakotay.

It may look, and maybe feel, smell, and taste like Chakotay, but it wasn't *him*.

And Tom suddenly realized he could never kiss a replica of the man he wanted...needed?

Shock shivered through Tom as he realized he didn't just want to fuck the Big Man. He wanted to make love to him, wrap himself around Chakotay every night, find himself still enclosed in a tender embrace come morning.

Oh, shit. When did the temporary object of his fantasies become the permanent man of his dreams? And when the hell had Tom been dumb enough to actually fall in love with the big stubborn lug?

Stupid, stupid, stupid. To want love from someone who as far as Tom could tell didn't even lust after him.

In a mix of frustration and anger, Tom changed direction and bit his holographic captive low on the throat. A strangled cry brought Tom's head up to stare into startled brown eyes.

They held still a moment, then Tom closed his own eyes to shut out the sight of Chakotay's confused and wary expression.

Considering his sudden emotional upheaval, Tom was a little surprised to draw back and find himself as hard as ever, his dick pointing out its target with admirable precision.

He decided to shelve all doubts and recriminations for later. Right now, he had a delectable captive and it was Tom's duty to screw him senseless.

Grabbing Chakotay's hips, he spun his captive around, spread the bronze legs wider, parted the firm cheeks and thrust hard into tight heat.

He hoped the Roarkeans enjoyed this as much as he would. He was going to work out his frustrations by giving this Chakotay the ride of its holographic life.

***************

Ow.

Chakotay thought "Ow" as he was breached by Tom's cock, but what came out of his mouth was a long, drawn-out "Oh" that lasted through half-a-dozen more strokes.

When he remembered to breathe again, Chakotay managed to get a grip on the ropes, keeping his wrists from getting any more chafed as he moved to meet Tom's pounding rhythm.

Damn, he'd forgotten how good it felt to be taken by someone who knew what he was doing.

And Tom was definitely a natural. Chakotay was seeing stars each time Tom banged his cock into Chakotay's prostate, and his body jumped and shook with every nip and lick Tom bestowed on his shoulders and upper back.

He became lost in a sensual haze. His whole world narrowed down to the feel of Tom's breath on his skin, the sweat dripping onto him from Tom's body, the brush of wiry curls against his back and ass and inner thighs, the long thick rod of flesh that claimed him again and again and again. The pain of Tom's rushed entry had long since burned away, and Chakotay pushed back, wanting more, wanting every bit of Tom.

He was right: Tom's passion was incredibly tempting, and something he could end up craving for the rest of his life.

The sudden clench of Tom's hands around Chakotay's hips held him still for even deeper thrusts that had Chakotay grunting. He wondered how much more he could stand if the heat and pressure in his core kept building with no release. His cock was growing harder with each punishing, pleasuring stroke, and Chakotay desperately wanted to come. Right. Now.

He could just slip the knots on one of his hands and---no, Tom was in charge of this encounter and Chakotay couldn't do anything except hang on. And maybe beg for mercy.

***************

The urgency behind Chakotay's garbled pleas brought a savage pleasure. Tom kept his hands on Chakotay's hips, wanting to fuck him to completion without needing to touch Chakotay's straining cock.

He felt like he was burning up, that he had been swept up in the primal urge to claim his mate, spill his seed as deeply as possible within the slick, clutching channel to leave yet another mark of his possession.

Tom bent his knees, pulling Chakotay's hips down to meet his upward thrusts at this new angle. He pushed hard into the muscular sheath that squeezed around him as if trying to hold *him* captive within Chakotay's body.

Suddenly he felt Chakotay tense and shake, a groan so low rising from him it sounded like a growl.

The signal of Chakotay's orgasm was enough to spark Tom's own, a flurry of shouts and urgent thrusts half-blurred by the ecstasy shocking his senses and the jets of semen shooting from his core.

He held still a moment, buried deep, then straightened and collapsed against Chakotay, who sagged against the column with another soft moan.

Tom pressed his face into the side of Chakotay's neck. A profound sense of regret washed over him, a sudden wish that this encounter had been different. Had been real. He whispered, "I know this is only a fantasy and you're just a hologram, but I'm sorry for being so rough. It's just that I...I didn't know until now how much I want for you to come to me, because you need me the way I need you. I...I think I love you, Chak."

The real Chakotay would never hear his confession, but Tom felt a kind of peace settle into his being when saying the words. He gently eased out, turned and left the chamber, not wanting to see his fantasy lover disappear in a shimmer of light.

************************************************************

PART TWO (CONCLUSION)

Chakotay stared at the arrangements he'd made in the crew compartment of the shuttle. Back on the planet he'd cleaned up and dressed as quickly as possible, comming Tom before the younger man had fully set himself to rights to maintain the illusion that Chakotay had been, well, an illusion.

He'd ignored Tom's skittishness around him when they bade their farewells to the Roarkeans. Tatu and Jyulee had declared that the supplies and transport were gifts for "sharing the essence of humanity" with them. On the surface, of course, they were referring to Chakotay's stories.

Both he and Tom had pretended surprised delight, thanked them, and boarded the shuttle, a jam-packed freighter in tow.

If nothing else, starring in alien porn certainly paid well.

Chakotay had left the piloting to Tom, concentrating instead on the preparations to fulfill the last part of the contract so they could receive the Roarkean star charts.

He spared a last glance at the recording devices set around the room, and with a sigh turned toward the forward compartment.

Where an unsuspecting Tom waited.

A man who had managed to stun Chakotay on a number of levels in the last few hours.

His body still thrummed with the incredible physical sensations Tom had unleashed upon him. But his mind buzzed with the realization that it had been much more than mere sex.

Chakotay didn't know what to make of Tom's declaration. He'd never guessed that Tom might have feelings for him. Or that they apparently went deeper than mutual antagonism, affection, and attraction.

The main question now was, what did Chakotay feel for Tom? What lay beneath his fear of abandonment, now that Tom seemed interested in more than a casual roll in the sack?

One thing was for sure: Chakotay could never get involved with Kathryn Janeway now. What he felt for her could never measure up, and they both deserved better.

But could Chakotay take a chance on Tom? With Tom?

He shook his head, dismissing all speculation for the moment, and headed toward the pilots' chairs.

The time to figure out if he loved Tom would come after he'd made Tom come, on camera, live and in 3-D for the Roarkeans.

Chakotay was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to be careful when sitting down. He threw himself into the chair, landing solidly on his well-fucked butt.

The jolting pain of which sent him jumping up again with a startled grunt.

He froze, caught like a deer in the laser-beam headlights of Tom Paris's shocked blue eyes.

***************

Tom didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. In a daze, he set the auto pilot and then reached out and pushed up Chakotay's sleeve, staring at the red marks surrounding Chakotay's wrists.

Proof positive. That was no hologram he'd been screwing in the pseudo-Sandrine's. Yep, he'd had the one-and-only, genuine, 100 percent real Chakotay dancing on his dick.

Which meant that the real Chakotay also knew that Tom wasn't exactly indifferent to the experience. Or the man.

Tom stood up hastily, not liking the feeling of Chakotay looming over him. Even though the guy was a good half-meter away, he was still intimidating. Because now Tom knew that Chakotay knew that Tom didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but maybe it could be might be love.

He barely stopped himself from looking down to check if he really was as naked and exposed as he felt. "Look, Chak, about earlier---"

"I can't talk about it, Tom." Chakotay cupped the corner of Tom's jaw in one hand, the other lightly gripping his shoulder.

And then Chakotay kissed him.

Tom knew instantly that Kathryn Janeway had never experienced Chakotay's kiss.

If she had, Chakotay would be tied to *her* bed.

Because he was one hell of a kisser.

Tom felt like he was swooning. He couldn't be sure, though, because he'd only read about it in the romance novels he'd sneaked from his sisters until he discovered porn vids. The fluttery feeling was definitely there, along with the lightheadedness, but that could have been lack of oxygen.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Chakotay's neck, his mouth opening to admit what was indeed an extremely talented and clever tongue that quickly scouted out the new territory and immediately claimed it with a thorough ravishing.

The drone in Tom's ears was his own moaning, just one solid incoherent sound that translated to "Oh" and "Yes" and "Please" and "More" in no particular order but without ceasing. Warm fingers shifted from Tom's jaw, slid up to his temple and then sank into his hair, Chakotay's thumb lightly stroking his cheek.

Tom finally managed to draw back, remembering from his medical training that he needed air every so often. He opened his eyes.

Chakotay's full mouth was rosy and moist from their kisses. Tom could easily confirm that Chakotay was definitely more gorgeous when he was smiling, dark brown eyes slightly crinkled at the corners and dimples in full bloom.

Tom dipped his head, wanting another taste. He tested another theory by parting Chakotay's lips and diving into the sweetness---ah, such sweetness and heat---that awaited him. He went exploring as well, hoping Chakotay would give *him* equally high marks in the kissing department.

And if not, Tom was certainly willing to practice as long and as hard as necessary...

Thoughts of long and hard awakened Tom's cock with a vengeance. He whimpered as the ever-unforgiving uniform pants became increasingly too tight. The only solution he could think of was to seek friction against an equally aroused cock conveniently located just centimeters from his own.

***************

Chakotay quickly shifted his hand from Tom's shoulder to his ass, clamping his hand around one pert cheek and pulling their lower bodies together. He then started walking backward, each step a delightful rub of hard cocks as their mouths stayed fused together.

He settled deeper into the kiss, sharing air with Tom when Tom needed it. They fell into a natural rhythm that struck a chord of rightness within Chakotay: He could sense his awareness narrowing again to the golden temptation in his arms.

The hiss of the door panels didn't register, but the bump of the cushions against his heel did. With a sigh of true reluctance he pulled free from Tom and stepped aside so Tom could get the big picture.

Tom stared silently at the nest Chakotay had made of the bunk cushions and blankets, at the small vial of oil on prominent display. And the obviously alien recording devices attached to the walls and ceiling.

And in that gut-twisting moment of anxiety as to whether Tom would agree, Chakotay knew he was truly lost. This was more important than supplies or star charts. His heart was on the line here.

The Flyboy had well and truly landed the Big Man.

But Chakotay couldn't yet share that truth. "Tom, I need to---"

"Anything, Chak." Tom turned and framed Chakotay's face in his hands, and Chakotay leaned into the touch, relief and desire and the beginnings of love and joy filling him. He laid his own hands over Tom's a moment, then slid them down to his jacket, guiding Tom's fingers in parting the seam.

Ever a quick study, Tom was soon peeling off the Starfleet layers. When he got rid of Chakotay's turtleneck, Tom paused, delicately brushing the mark he'd made on Chakotay's neck earlier.

The sheer wonder in Tom's expression brought a lump to Chakotay's throat. He lifted a finger to outline Tom's lips, watching them curve, seeing a suspicious glimmer in the blue eyes.

Tenderness welled within Chakotay. With a sigh he moved his hands down and began to undress his golden-haired treasure. He slid the jacket off broad shoulders and down graceful arms, then lifted the gray shirts over Tom's head in one pull.

He enjoyed the freedom to touch Tom at his leisure, his fingers wandering through the crisp curls on Tom's chest and belly, tweaking and rolling wide pink nipples that hardened instantly to his touch.

Tom moaned, a simply delicious sound that sent shivers down Chakotay's own spine. He quickly unfastened Tom's trousers, lifting the cloth barriers carefully over one very aroused cock and then pushing them down past delectably long, slim legs.

He went to one knee to remove Tom's boots and socks, and to finally unburden Tom of the last of his clothes.

His face was conveniently on a level with Tom's flushed and rampant cock. He stretched out his tongue to flick the tip, getting a taste of the clear fluid freely leaking from the slit.

He shot a grin up at his irrepressible, irresistible lover. And then started French kissing Tom's cock.

***************

Tom screamed.

And blinked, shocked at the screaming. He'd never done that before.

Then again, he'd never had Chak go down on him before, either. He suspected the two actions were somehow related.

Neurons switched from generating thoughts to registering pleasure as Tom's hands desperately scrabbled for purchase in Chakotay's hair, holding on for dear life as he sensed another cry building. He didn't think his dick had ever been worshipped quite so skillfully, not to mention thoroughly. When he looked down to watch Chakotay's full lips close around the glans and felt teeth teasing the rim he just lost it.

Thrusting produced even greater sensations as he felt Chakotay deep-throat him. And swallow.

Tom was pretty sure he started screaming again, and he knew for certain that he'd never come so hard or so fast in his life.

The Chakotay Factor probably accounted for that as well.

Tom's mind was still swimming dizzily as he felt himself lowered to the cushions. He sighed and spread his legs, already knowing what was coming next.

More coming, of course.

Tom's eyes drifted half-shut as he idly watched Chakotay finish stripping, marveling anew at the powerful bronze form of his lover.

His beloved.

When Chakotay settled himself between Tom's thighs and reached for the oil Tom made an encouraging sound and raised his knees.

His whole body relaxed, softening in response to the tender look in Chakotay's eyes as he carefully penetrated Tom's core with one slick finger. Tom practically purred as Chakotay worked Tom open with one hand while using the other to caress Tom's stomach and thighs, occasionally drifting higher to pinch his nipples, then lower to cup and fondle Tom's reawakening sex.

A sigh escaped Tom when Chakotay finally pulled his hands away to shift Tom's legs and rise up on his own knees, his cock sinking deep into Tom's welcoming body.

Tom felt the push and quick sting, but the pain faded by the time the soft skin of Chakotay's belly brushed against the tip of his cock. Tom braced his arms and pressed his palms into the cushions, raising his torso and lifting his face for Chakotay's kiss.

This was heaven, and Tom surrendered to it: The passion that was rising with each thrust into his ass, the brush of Chakotay's tongue against his own, the sight and sound and scent and feel and taste of his lover permeating his senses until he felt as if they were merging into one flesh.

***************

Chakotay groaned into Tom's mouth, his hips speeding up as he felt ecstasy hovering just out of reach. He shifted one hand to Tom's cock, needing to bring his lover over the edge, wanting the heat and scent and slick feel of Tom's release to drive him to completion.

He thrust in an age-old cadence, his tongue mimicking the action in Tom's sweet mouth. Tom's body beneath him was flushed and gleaming, a wanton vision that touched Chakotay on too many levels to name.

His mate. Soulmate, playmate, bedmate---and he hoped, lifemate and bondmate.

They rocked, straining together. Then Tom stiffened and pulled away with a long wail that Chakotay could feel resonating against his own flesh.

Chakotay moved with Tom's bucking form, one hand clamping around Tom's hip for leverage as he plunged deep into the channel clenching around him, spending himself deep in Tom's lithe body.

He fell forward, bracing himself on his hands, shuddering as he tried to bring his breathing under control. Then he lifted his head and leaned in, scattering kisses against Tom's sweaty brow, fluttering eyelids, rosy cheeks, and sated smile.

Tatu's voice didn't interrupt his languid exploration of Tom's face.

"Upload complete. Information download released to shuttle computer."

***************

Tom stirred and opened his eyes at the Roarkean's voice. He watched the recording devices he'd noticed earlier suddenly start glowing, and then vaporize into nothingness. "I take it we've completed the deal?"

He couldn't suppress a quick sound of disappointment when Chakotay shifted them so they were lying on their sides, dislodging himself from Tom's body in the process. But he was warmed by the love he could see in Chakotay's dark eyes, and feel in the touch of one tawny hand stroking slowly down his flank.

"Yes," Chakotay answered, a sudden smile lighting his features as he propped himself up on one elbow. "So now I'm free of the conditions Tatu set."

Tom was startled when Chakotay swooped down to claim his mouth once more, but quickly responded to the tender kiss. All too quickly Chakotay pulled back again.

Chakotay cleared his throat, a hint of worry creasing his brow as he looked at Tom. "As you've already figured out, there was no hologram of me in the Roarkean imaging chamber. I watched Jyulee make a deal with you for the supplies---I was there in exchange for the freighter."

Tom nodded. "And the price for the star charts?"

"A matching depiction of male-on-male human copulation." Chakotay shrugged. "I guess they wanted to complete their set."

A chuckle found its way to Tom's lips as he contemplated their contribution to Roarkean culture. "I guess this will be the strangest bargain we'll ever strike in the Delta Quadrant. I can't imagine there will be another culture interested in turning us into porn stars."

He hesitated, uncertainty rising in his gut even as his blood cooled. "So what happens now, Chak?"

***************

Chakotay could read the anxiety in Tom's gaze. He firmly gripped his lover's chin. "Tom, I know we didn't get together under the most ideal of circumstances, but please believe that I wanted this. I want you...and I'm pretty sure that I need you and love you as well."

He couldn't help but smile at the joy that set Tom's eyes alight. He gathered Tom close, shifting blankets and pillows so they could get some sleep. As he felt his lover relaxing against him, Chakotay murmured, "The Roarkeans must have been sure about how we felt all along."

A sleepy "Why's that?" buzzed against his ear as Tom settled his face into the crook of Chakotay's neck.

"Because," Chakotay replied with a smile, "I think I saw the nameplates for our two artworks: Love Revealed and Love Returned."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
